User blog:Endercreeper9999/Cancelled characters showcase
Yeah, you read the title. Yeah, I know some people are going to be disappointed at some of these. Yeah, I'll get started and stop using 'yeah'. Old cancelled characters These are characters that are either first attmpts or attempts at remaking my old and terrible characters (You'll see what I mean). 1. Villager (Animal crossing) Before I found this wiki, I made characters. But not normal characters, they were usually crudely sprited, overpowered, or both. One of these many atrocious characters was the Villager from Animal crossing. Whilst the sprites weren't THAT bad, they were not good either. The character itself was overpowered and unusable, to the point you could call it Zeeky but without all the strikers. When I learned the ropes of M.U.G.E.N, I decided to redo the character, making it balanced and non-cheap. I stopped working on it when it was about 34% complete. before you ask me to release this unfinished character to public, it is pretty much unplayable, despite being balanced. It is missing sprites all over, animates like something alerkina4 would make, and half of its existing sprites not being transparent. I've tried re-doing the character a third time, but have decided against it. The moveset was going to be based around the one he has in Super smash bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Pal 1 - Normal Villager The characters base palette. Nothing about the character is changed, and is balanced pretty well. Pal 11 - Lighthearted Villager With this palette, the character would be more lighthearted. He wouldn't be able to use any attacks using weapons, though. In turn, he is a lot faster and his health is rauised from 1000 to 1020. Pal 12 - Murderous Villager A palette based on the fan art depicting Villager as a relentless murderer. His voice would be replaced by manical laughter, some of his sprites would be altered, and he would have a different victory animation, where he stabs his axe into the opponent. 2. Botch (Battle bears gold) What would be the first battle bear character for M.U.G.E.N gone horribly wrong. Whilst a sprite for the character exists, it is horrendous, and I don't think it would be worth showing here. I did, however, give the bare bones of this character to a deviant under the name BattleBearsFTW. Whether he is going to finish it is unknown, even to me, but I am making another battle bears character, in the form of a Huggable. 3. Hi-res Peketo When I first learned about [The Black Heart, I decided to make an edit of Peketo that would give him hi-res sprites. There is only one sprite for this character/edit, and it is not very good. I also found a character folder in my M.U.G.E.N chars directory named "Peketo HD", although it crashes M.U.G.E.N when I loaded it in-game. Recent cancelled characters Long story short, I'm cancelling all of my old W.I.P.'s, minus Foxy, cartoonlover98, future versions of Kingmadio, and others. This means character like Hammer Bro, Charizard+ version 2, and Princess Rosalina version 2 will be cancelled. I also planned on making Greninja, but lost interest relatively quickly. The main reason I am cancelling Rosalina is because someone else is making a way better version, and Charizard because I am making another Charizard that will be ripped from the Pokemon Trainer character. Category:Blog posts